


Veronica weasley’s first lesbian experience

by Narutotheho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Being Walked In On, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Female Harry Potter, Female Ron Weasley, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Horny Teenagers, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutotheho/pseuds/Narutotheho
Summary: After another Gryffindor Quidditch win the girls in their locker room get excited and decided to involve the new member of their team Veronica in their celebrations.
Relationships: Alicia Spinnet/Ron Weasley, Angelina Johnson/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Katie Bell/Ron Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation or spelling.

After another great win for the griffindor team everyone headed back to the locker room in a great mood.

But the people who were most excited were Alicia, angelina and Katie they all had a massive crush on Veronica they loved her bright red hair, her long hairless legs, her cute face and of course her round breasts that the girls estimated must be a c-cup.

They were in the locker room while Veronica was in the showers they were all getting ready for when she left the girls decided to strip down into their underwear, Katie was wearing a matching pair of white panties and bra, Alicia was wearing a red bra and black panties and lastly angelina was wearing a white bra and pink panties.

The girls had two more issues to deal with, one was Harriet they knew that she wasn’t attracted to girls so she wouldn’t be involved with there foursome so they had to get rid of her but Harriet wasn’t the only problem the girls had they also have to deal with Fred and George they were known to pull pranks on the girls at any time without warning so they had to distract them.

A plan came into Katie’s head she knew how to kill two birds with one stone why not have Harriet distract the twins, so Katie approached Harriet who was just pulling off her Quidditch socks, Harriet had came in late so she was just getting ready for her shower she was halfway getting changed so she was just wearing a pair of black panties, her Quidditch shirt and underneath that shirt a sports bra.

“Hiya Harriet how are you” said Katie 

“Fine” replied Harriet 

“Oh that’s good to hear can you do me a favour” said Katie 

“Erm suuuure what is it” said Harriet 

Katie panicked she didn’t know what to say.

“Erm well you see erm either Fred or George have stolen my lucky sports bra can you get it back for me” said a very panicked Katie 

“A lucky sports bra?” Said Harriet 

“Yeah a lucky sports bra I can never play a game without it that’s why I played horribly today” said Katie

“Ok but why do I have to get it” asked Harriet 

“Because I don’t really know the twins so they might flip out if I walk into their locker room” said Katie 

“*sigh* I’ll get for you as soon as I’m done getting changed” said Harriet 

“Well you know what they say no time like the present” said Katie who after finishing her sentence grabbed her arm and with the help of Alicia who opened the door to the girls locker room she throw Harriet out into the hallway and locked the door.

Harriet was now in the hallway wearing nothing but her black panties and quidditch shirt.

After a couple minutes Veronica left the shower either a towel around her body and hair, she noticed all the girls were just in their underwear and that Harriet wasn’t there.

“Well Veronica aren’t you looking good today” said angelina, the girls started to giggle leaving Veronica confused she didn’t know why they were still in their underwear and also where did Harriet go. 

“Urm so where is-“ Veronica was left speechless the girls started to underdress until they were naked. 

Alicia approached Veronica “what’s wrong Veronica are did our pussies got your tongue” she then plated a kiss on veronicas left check which shocked the girl causing her to drop her towel exposing her erect nipples to the horny girls.

The girls couldn’t take their eyes off veronicas body her curvy figure, her vagina with fire red pubic hair above it and her breasts with freckles scattered around them.

“Wow your so hot” said angelina.

“You three are so beautiful” said Veronica.

“Well let’s get this party started” said a very horny katie she went up to Veronica until she was face to face and then the two stared to french kiss.

The other two girls got jealous of Katie so angelina broke up the two.

“Hey I was enjoying that” said Katie who crossed her arms under her breasts.

“Too bad how about we really get this party started” said angelina with a devilish smile across her face.

So they got into position for there foursome Veronica laid down on the locker room floor she was guided by the three girls and was told what was happening.

The way the girls were positioned had Katie on Veronica’s head so she can use her mouth on Katie’s pussy while Alicia was next to Veronica’s breasts so she can tweak and suck on both Alicia and Veronica’s nipples and lastly angelina was between Veronica’s legs ready to finger both Veronica and angelina’s pussies.

So it started a Veronica couldn’t believe how good it felt for another girl to finger her pussy and play with her nipples.  
Katie couldn’t believe how good Veronica was at playing with her pussy she in Katie’s opinion was better than the other two more experienced girls.  
With Alicia she was enjoying getting fingered by angelia and she found it satisfying playing with Veronica’s nipples especially when a moan escaped her lips.  
And finally angelina who had two fingers in Veronica and three in Alicia because she wasn’t as tight as Veronica.

The first person to cum was Katie when she felt it was about to happen she got up and moved away from Veronica to have her orgasm and after her orgasm she decided to sit out from the foursome so leaving the three girls to have a threesome.

The second person to cum was Veronica the pleasure was really getting to her and angelina could feel her pussy tighten up readying itself for a orgasm and once Veronica did orgasm she ended up squirting all over angelina which Veronica felt really embarrassed about but the other girls thought it was sexy.

With their only being two girls left Angelina and Alicia started to 69 and after a few minutes of 69ing the two girls came at the same time.

The four girls where all sitting on the floor sweating and covered or dripping pussy juices.

“Hey Veronica I bet your glad you joined the team” said Katie this made all the girls burst into laughter.

The end.


	2. Harriet potter and her adventure in the boys changing room.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being locked out of the girls changing room Harriet goes into the boys changing room to retrieve Katie‘s spots bra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad spelling and punctuation.

Harriet was furious that she was locked out of the changing room basically half naked so she had no over choice but to get back Katie’s bra.

Harriet entered the changing room too see it was completely empty except for the two weasley twins sitting on a bench wearing nothing but there boxers, the two twins were shocked to see Harriet enter the changing room wearing nothing but her black panties and Quidditch shirt.

“Hey you two have you seen Katie’s sports bra” said Harriet who was slightly horny because of the the twins are in their underwear.

“Erm maybe what does it look like” said George.

“I guess it would look something like this” said Harriet before pulling off her Quidditch shirt revealing her sports bra with a griffendor logo on the front.

The two boys were in awe of Harriet she had quite small breasts but the brothers didn’t care as she was still very pretty and hot.

“We’ll go look for it” said Fred who went to look around the changing room with George.

After a few minutes of searching the twins returned to Harriet with a bra that was identical to the one Harriet was wearing.

“Is this it” said George before handing the bra over to Harriet.

“Well me and Katie are the same bra size so there’s only one way to find out” said Harriet before taking off her bra and then putting on the bra the boys gave her.

With Harriet exposing her boobs to the twins caused the two to get turned which made their penis get erect.

The boys both tried to hide their boners but it was too late because Harriet noticed and it really turned her on she started to bite her lower lip seductively and her pussy was already soaking wet.

“Whoa Harriet you like a waterfall down there” said a horny Fred.

“And your dripping wet” said George who pointed at harriets panties which were dripping off her pussy juices.

“Well maybe I need two boys to help me with my little problem”said Harriet who took a seat between the twins and put her arms around them.

“Wait you want a threesome” said George.

“Yes I want you two to fuck my brains out” said Harriet confidently, the brothers were taken aback by the girl’s confidence but they agreed.

“So who gets to fuck you in the arse and who gets your pussy” said George 

“No one gets my butt that’s off limits” said Harriet who made it crystal clear no one was putting their dick in her butt.

“So we are both going to fuck your pussy” said a confused Fred.

“No you idiot I have a mouth” said Harriet before opening her mouth wide and pointing with finger at it.

So with everything cleared up the three stripped down, then got into position, Harriet was on the floor on her hands and knees ready for the twins to rock her world.

George was first to get a blowjob from Harriet while Fred got her virgin pussy first.

When it started it was bit overwhelming for Harriet this was the first time she had ever given a blowjob and she had to do it whilst her virgin pussy was getting pounded.

The twins were enjoying it for George he had blowjobs before so he knew what it felt like but Harriet was next level he had never had one like this but was even hotter in his mind was her muffled moans which were muffled due to his penis being in her tiny mouth.

Fred was loving it he was virgin up until this point and never expected it to be as good as this he loved fucking Harriets tight wet pussy, he also loved the affect he had on her the way her toes curled every time he plunged his penis further in and the way her moans where escaping her mouth even though there was a penis in it.

After a few minutes the twins were about to orgasm so Fred pulled out of Harriet’s pussy and he ended up jizzing on the floor, unlike his brother George decided not to pull out so he ended up cuming in Harriets mouth which shocked the girl so much she instinctively swallowed all of George cum.

“Ew you’re so gross you at least could of told me first” said Harriet in a bratty tone.

“You seemed to enjoy it, look how fast you swallowed it down”said George.

Harriet was getting sick of George’s shenanigans so shehad the boys swap around so George got her pussy while Fred got her mouth.

Harriet was enjoying George fucking her pussy way more then Fred, George was a lot more aggressive he was really pounding her pussy.

Fred was enjoying his blowjob but he could tell that Harriet was distracted.

George was enjoying his time with Harriet he was making sure he was as aggressive as possible he was enjoying the sound of his balls smacking against her.

After a few minutes Harriet could tell that their threesome was coming to an end, Harriet could tell Fred was close to orgasm so she pulled his penis out of her mouth this frustrated Fred as he had to bring himself to climax so he stared to jerk his penis with the tip of his penis pointed directly at Harriet’s face, Harriet and George where both close to orgasm all it took was a few more thrusts from George and they were both orgasming which for Harriet brought mixed emotions on one hand she loved because who doesn’t love an orgasm but on other hand George didn’t bother pulling himself out while he was cumming so all of his cum was now in Harriet’s vagina.

Harriet was going to turn her head to shout at George until Fred had started to orgasm which meant that all of his hot sticky cum ended up all of Harriet’s pretty face, Harriet got up and started shouting at the boys for being rude and immature but the twins couldn’t take her seriously as there was cum rolling off her cheek and dripping off her pussy.

Harriet was sick of the brothers and sick of being covered in cum so she headed for the showers to clean herself up and when she came back from the showers now all clean she discovered the twins had left her all alone in the changing room so she went to get changed back into her clothes but before she could do that the door to the changing room opened and in came the slytherin Quidditch team which was embarrassing because they all saw her naked body this also included draco her arch nemesis but the part really embrassed harriet was the fact he had boner. 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> If you would like to request a work I have a work that is dedicated to your requests.
> 
> I plan on doing a follow up chapter detailing Harriet’s time in the boys changing room with Fred and George.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism please leave them in the comments.
> 
> This was a request from weirdhead498.  
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> If you would like to request a work I have a work that is dedicated to your requests.
> 
> I plan on doing a follow up chapter detailing Harriet’s time in the boys changing room with Fred and George.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism please leave them in the comments.
> 
> This was a request from weirdhead498.  
> :)


End file.
